Avengers: el pasado y el futuro se unen
by Floreciendo
Summary: La guerra contra Thanos fue exitosa, sin embargo fue un alto precio a pagar. La tierra y sus realidades se vieron afectadas con la muerte de sus defensores. Una vez más había que viajar en el tiempo para mejorar el futuro, los hijos de Los Vengadores llegarán para brindar refuerzos. Jóvenes de diferentes realidades intentarán formar un equipo para combatir en la batalla final.
1. Introducción

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Marvel me pertenece.

* * *

En aquel lugar que parecía ser a simple vista una fábrica abandonada podían oírse dos cosas: una de ellas eran las gotas que caían del techo averiado causando un sonido relajante, contrario al restante, que eran los gritos y quejas de una mujer, aunque no se trataba de gritos de súplica, sino gritos de enojo y frustración.

Los dos sujetos miraron al suelo al no encontrar una respuesta acorde a las preguntas que llevaban escuchando durante los últimos diez minutos. Ella estaba enojada, habían fallado, y eso les traería consecuencias.

—Señorita…

La pelirroja levantó el dedo índice frente al rostro del menor de aquel dúo. Acortó la distancia al acercarse de forma amenazante.

—No quiero excusas. —hizo un breve silencio y añadió—: Quiero respuestas.

Sin dirigirles la palabra se volteó dispuesta a alejarse de aquel lugar, donde ese par de hombres rezaban internamente por alargar su vida un poco más. Caminó apenas unos pasos intentando formular respuestas rápidas a las preguntas que su cabeza demandaba, **lo que estaba ocurriendo era un desastre**, sin embargo se frenó de golpe al sentir algo inusual en el aire. Los miró por sobre su hombro y sintieron el terror de sus vidas, pero posteriormente ella clavó su vista en el techo, algo andaba mal.

—Tienen una oportunidad de conseguir lo que les pedí —soltó sin moverse—. Largo de aquí.

Ambos hombres soltaron un suspiro de felicidad al unísono y entre torpes pedidos de disculpa y agradecimientos, salieron de allí en un santiamén.

Retomó su camino hasta la única oficina más o menos entera de toda la fábrica, las ventanas estaban cubiertas con diarios color sepia, lo que denotaba la cantidad de años que ese sitio llevaba sin funcionar. Aun con sensación de desconfianza decidió asomar sus enormes ojos celestes a la ventana que mostraba la salida de aquel lugar abandonado, inclinó su rostro para tratar de ver claramente en esa pequeña parte que el papel no lograba cubrir.

Tomó asiento en la silla frente al escritorio repleto de fotografías, planos y diversos papeles. Apenas una luz tenue de sol pasaba por aquellos cristales cubiertos. Continuó con su labor de buscar algo específico entre esos papeles y resopló al no encontrarlo de primer momento, la paciencia no era algo que la caracterizaba. Giró en la silla y se inclinó abriendo un cajón con varias carpetas, todo lucía demasiado viejo.

Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y detuvo su búsqueda. Colocó su mano sobre la pistola que llevaba en su traje a la altura de su muslo y lentamente comenzó a incorporarse.

—Prometo no robarte mucho tiempo —dijo un hombre que apareció como por arte de magia.

—Claro, por supuesto que no llevará mucho tiempo —aseguró sujetando firme el arma.

—Antes de que me dispares —el castaño levantó sus manos—, dime cómo puedo llamarte. ¿Viuda del Invierno?

Al oír eso, la pelirroja de cabello ondulado volteó. Dejó el revolver sobre el escritorio y se cruzó de piernas mirando de arriba a abajo al chico presente, sus ojos eran marrones y su cabello del mismo color, no tendría más de veinte años.

—Sé quién eres —afirmó al tiempo que divisaba una silla a unos pasos, le quitó la manta blanca que la cubría y tomó asiento frente al escritorio—. Pero no debes tener miedo, porque yo no soy tu enemigo.

Las partículas de polvo volaron por toda la habitación.

—¿Y quién soy? —se apresuró a preguntar.

—Eres Bianca Barnes, hija de James Barnes y Natasha Romanoff.

Bianca era experta en no reflejar en el exterior aquello que ocurría en su interior, y lo que ocurría en su interior era un caos de sentimientos y emociones, como fuegos artificiales dentro de una caja.

—Romanoff fue esterilizada durante su entrenamiento como Viuda Negra.

El presente rió sin ser irónico o con intención de molestarla, sino más bien sabiendo que detrás de aquel rostro serio, había miles de emociones a punto de desbordar.

—Si te refieres a tu madre biológica, sé que murió de cáncer apenas unos meses después de tu nacimiento.

El silencio se hizo presente unos segundos, Bianca sonrió de lado curvando apenas sus labios.

—_Julie Falkenhorst_ —dijeron al unísono.

Hicieron contacto visual por primera vez en aquel rato, ambos impulsados por la sorpresa. Podían verse como dos personas extrañas o peligrosas, pero de lejos, eran niños. Sin darse cuenta, ella había alejado totalmente sus manos de la pistola.

Un ruido proveniente de afuera, hizo que aquel momento de tregua se desvaneciera.

—Entonces ya sabes cómo llamarme —dijo con voz firme—, o puedes llamar a la persona que vino contigo, porque yo no pienso sacar tu cadáver de aquí.

Con una velocidad que impresionaría a cualquiera Bianca pateó el escritorio tomando su arma en el aire con una mano, cayendo al suelo para luego incorporarse en segundos. El muchacho retrocedió y al ver sus intenciones golpeó sus palmas dos veces y cerró sus puños poniéndose en posición de combate, dos círculos de luz similares al fuego surgieron de los mismos actuando de escudo.

Bianca disparó sin titubear pero sus balas parecían inútiles.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y una chica apareció con claras intenciones de intervenir, tras ella y como si fuera sacado de un cuento de niños un trozo de tela con vida propia se coló entre los disparos y se envolvió en las manos de la de ojos azules. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, simplemente era irreal, pero no podía mostrarse débil.

Corrió hacia la chica comenzando a atacarla usando solo sus piernas, estar maniatada no le impedía seguir peleando. La castaña evadía sus golpes y otros los resistía con sus brazos, sin embargo Bianca era una experta y eventualmente la derribó.

—¡Ya detente! —soltó con molestia el muchacho.

De sus manos unas lianas que también lucían hechas de fuego rodearon sus piernas juntándolas de golpe haciendo que cayera.

La de ojos avellana se puso de pie sosteniendo su vientre algo adolorida.

—Estoy bien —dijo esbozando una sonrisa—, no te preocupes.

Podía notarse que un vínculo especial unía a ambos.

—¿Quién demonios son ustedes? —cuestionó la pelirroja aun intentando zafarse.

Se miraron fijamente por unos instantes y posteriormente el par de miradas se fijaron en ella.

—Yo soy Gal —dijo señalándose a sí misma para luego señalar al muchacho de su lado—, y él es Sid.

—Somos hijos de Stephen Strange —concluyó él.

Bianca dejó de moverse y por primera vez su expresión no reflejaba ni miedo ni violencia, **la más pura confusión invadió hasta el último rincón de su ser**, aunque no le costó creerlo en realidad, esos trucos y esos poderes solo podían ser de una persona.

—Doctor Strange…—susurró.

La capa alrededor de sus muñecas se alejó y Sid cedió su poder haciendo que aquellas lianas en sus piernas desaparecieran.

Se incorporó en el suelo hasta quedar sentada, su vista iba y venía de un punto a otro.

—Pensé que estaba muerto…

—Lo está, Bianca —aseguró Gal—, tu padre, mi padre, Stark, casi todos murieron. Hemos recorrido cientos de futuros, y este es uno de los pocos donde te encontramos viva.

—¿Por qué están aquí?

Se la notaba confundida y desbordada, Sid le extendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

—Porque hay una oportunidad de recuperar las vidas que se perdieron —Sid parecía optimista—, podrías volver a ver a tu padre.

Bianca rechazó su mano con un movimiento débil y bajó la cabeza.

—No hagas eso, no me des esperanza…

Este le extendió su mano nuevamente llamando la atención de la pelirroja, quien levantó su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

—Perdóname por no habértela dado antes, Barnes.

* * *

**_¡Bienvenidos otra vez! Hace más de un año que traigo esta idea entre manos, pero aunque intenté buscarle la vuelta durante los meses previos al estreno de Endgame, al final decidí esperar a verla para que la historia pueda ser más completa. También voy a tener en cuenta Spider-Man: Far From Home en esta historia, y eso es lo último que planeo añadir. Un punto final y de ahí en más darle mi propia adaptación al UCM. _**

**_Evidentemente este no es un capítulo, más bien lo llamaría una pequeña introducción para ver si gusta, y eso espero de todo corazón. Sugerencias y lo que quieran decirme, los leeré en los Reviews. Si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias._**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Marvel me pertenece.

* * *

Tres figuras se acercaron a un edificio abandonado, podía verse en su estructura que alguna vez fue uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Nueva York, sin embargo ahora era una ruina. El invierno había comenzado hacía unos días y la respiración de los jóvenes se veía blanca en la oscuridad por el frío de esa noche.

Gal observó un poco asustada aquella estructura mientras frotaba sus manos para lograr un poco de calor, Sid se mantenía alerta al sentirse la mayor protección de las dos chicas que caminaban delante de él.

—Recuérdame por qué estamos aquí.

Bianca sonrió irónica y lo miró por sobre su hombro.

—Estamos aquí porque es el único lugar donde podemos hablar de nuestros negocios sin tener ojos encima —aseguró.

Encendió una linterna ochentosa y se adentraron en el edificio.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta una escalera que se veía tétrica, con paredes verdes por la humedad y el papel rasgado. La escalera daba a una única puerta de metal, Bianca se hizo camino entre el par de hermanos y apoyó el pulgar en una pequeña placa, segundos después aquel bloque de metal se hizo a un lado.

Lejos de la imagen de horror del lugar, dentro se veía una habitación bastante grande con paredes de madera y luces blancas que daban un aspecto sano, solo había una cama, una cocina a pasos de la misma y otra puerta que se intuía era un baño. El lugar se veía bastante ordenado y el aroma a mujer estaba impregnado en el ambiente.

—¿Es tu casa? —Gal observaba todo a su alrededor.

La pelirroja asintió mientras recogía de su cama algunas prendas de ropa y las tiró en una silla.

—Pueden ponerse cómodos —aseguró—, siéntense en mi cama o donde deseen. Si necesitan usar el baño está por allí —señaló a la única puerta.

Sid se sentó en la cama y Gal se dirigió al baño. Bianca preparó café y le ofreció una taza al chico.

—Ahora sí, tenemos mucho que hablar. Créeme que en mi miserable vida he visto muchas cosas, pero nada como lo que tú y tu hermana hicieron. Si me dices que son hijos de Strange, evidentemente voy a creerles.

Con suma naturalidad la dueña del lugar bajo el cierre de su traje haciendo que el muchacho abriera los ojos de forma desmesurada, mirando constantemente hacia la puerta del baño donde estaba su hermana, con la cual no quería chocar miradas en ese momento.

Bianca se deshizo de su traje negro quedando únicamente en ropa interior. Con suma naturalidad se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Sid, el cual intentaba ocultar el calor que invadía su cuerpo por varias sensaciones, como por ejemplo, la pena. Le hizo una seña para que se moviera y tomó una camiseta blanca que estaba debajo de su almohada, colocándosela a modo de vestido. Se recogió el cabello con un bolígrafo y procedió a sentarse en la mesa para dos que había en aquella habitación.

—Bueno —aclaró su garganta—, intentaré explicarme, pero debes saber que es un poco complejo.

Se puso de pie y tomó asiento frente a ella. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

Gal salió del baño con una toalla en sus manos y observó muy extrañada aquella situación. Notó que Bianca ya no llevaba puesto su traje sino ropa de casa, tampoco tardó en darse cuenta que no había otro sitio a parte del baño disponible para cambiarse. Eso fue sumamente **incómodo.**

—Ya vine para ayudarte a explicar.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor buscando algo en lo que Gal pudiera sentarse y Bianca rápidamente quitó ropa y papeles que había sobre una silla cercana a su cama y la acercó a la mesa. Tomó una hoja y se quitó el bolígrafo del cabello procediendo a sentarse junto a aquel par.

—El plan consiste en evitar que Tony Stark muera durante la batalla contra Thanos, hay muchos más intereses de por medio, eso está claro. Sin embargo nuestro objetivo principal será cambiar su destino.

—No entiendo el énfasis en evitar la muerte de Stark —corrió un mechón de cabello de su rostro colocándolo detrás de su oreja—. ¿En qué cambiaría las cosas? Muchas personas murieron por culpa de Thanos.

—Te lo diré pero omitiré algunos detalles por seguridad —le explicó el castaño—. No es nada personal, es que apenas nos conocemos hace algunas horas.

La de ojos azules desvió su mirada un segundo alzando una ceja en clara señal de desaprobación, sin embargo segundos después asintió con la cabeza.

—Thanos no era el único enemigo de los vengadores claramente, y si bien la mayoría de las guerras en la tierra eran causadas por las gemas del infinito, no eran los únicos motivos. La tierra siempre fue un planeta de perfil muy bajo, y con la llegada de mi padre, tu padre y tipos como Stark, los otros mundos…

—Creo que eso lo entiendo, no es necesario que lo expliques —interrumpió.

—Las gemas no son el único tesoro de la tierra —concluyó con molestia.

Bianca se sorprendió al oír eso, estuvo a punto de acribillar a preguntas al pobre chico pero este le hizo un gesto para que lo dejase terminar.

—Stark murió creyendo que la batalla contra Thanos era la última antes de conseguir la paz definitiva para este mundo, o que al menos ya no habría titanes locos y dioses poniendo a la tierra en la mira. Estaba equivocado, porque cuando él murió junto con tu madre y Steve Rogers, la tierra quedó desprotegida.

Se notaba muy atenta a sus palabras, Sid lograba articular de forma calmada y clara, lo que hacía que pudiera concentrarse en él.

—Mi papá era un guerrero de las artes místicas, el tiempo y la realidad eran su fuerte. Sin embargo… —Gal apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa y bajó la mirada—. Faltaban guerreros terrenales como el Capitán América, los trajes de Iron Man y su inmenso conocimiento en armas. Natasha era una experta en espionaje y nadie pudo reemplazarla. Ellos murieron y eran piezas fundamentales. Jamás dejaron un _plan b_ antes de morir, jamás se imaginaron las desgracias que ocurrirían luego.

—Es decir que tras su muerte, se desataron nuevas batallas que los vengadores restantes no pudieron enfrentar porque quedaron desmoralizados y sin saber qué hacer.

Ambos afirmaron.

—Y supongo que esas batallas se dieron porque alguien se dio cuenta que había más objetos de valor, como por ejemplo del que no me quieren decir —los miró a ambos de uno por vez—. Por eso la tierra es el desastre que es ahora.

—La tierra de este tiempo no está tan mal —bromeó Sid—, deberías ver la mía.

Bianca dibujó una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro, casi imperceptible.

Sid tomó la hoja que estaba sobre la mesa y el bolígrafo, en esa misma dibujó una línea recta.

—Ahora te explicaré cómo es que arreglaremos este desastre.

—¿Arreglaremos? —cuestionó—. Yo que tú, diría **intentaremos.**

El de ojos marrones detuvo las líneas que estaba trazando en papel y la miró fijo.

—Es un hecho que lo haremos. No sé qué harás tú, pero yo no voy a fallar.

Bianca le sostuvo la mirada en todo el transcurso de sus palabras.

Gal los miró a ambos y nuevamente se sintió **terriblemente **incómoda al darse cuenta de la situación, no le agradaba estar en medio de esa especie de coqueteo indirecto entre su hermano y una desconocida.

Una vez que terminó con las líneas dejó el bolígrafo a un lado colocando ambas manos sobre el papel.

—Primero necesitas saber cómo funciona el tiempo, así que comenzaré preguntándote cómo crees que solucionaremos esto.

—No tengo idea de cómo viajar en el tiempo —soltó con cierto pánico al pensar que podría responder alguna estupidez—. Mis peleas siempre fueron con personas normales, jamás me he metido con gente así de pesada.

Sid soltó una carcajada y luego bebió lo que quedaba en su taza.

—El mundo evolucionó a través del humano preguntándose cosas. La filosofía nos enseñó a cuestionar absolutamente todo, y para tu suerte nos tienes aquí para aclarar tus dudas.

Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, las dos chicas hicieron conexión al mirarse la una a la otra con cierta gracia en sus expresiones, sin dudas el niño tenía mucha labia.

—De acuerdo, déjame pensar... —recogió su cabello nuevamente y se apoyó en el respaldar de la silla—. Supongo que viajaremos al pasado cambiando lo que salió mal, y luego regresaremos al presente donde todo estará como siempre debieron ser las cosas.

—Definitivamente no —respondió retomando el bolígrafo—. El tiempo no funciona así. Volver al Futuro nos engañó a todos.

—¿O sea que no me servirá llevar al pasado una lista de números que salieron en la lotería para hacerme millonaria?

Los tres rieron al unísono haciendo que todo fuera más ameno cada vez, debían pensarse como un equipo y de a poco todo comenzaba a sentirse más natural entre ellos.

—Mira, la única forma de cambiar el futuro es desde el presente, cambiar el pasado es imposible. El deseo de cambiar el pasado surge de nuestra necesidad de cambiar las cosas que hicimos mal y eso no se puede, es lo primero que debes entender.

—¿Y cómo rayos se supone que vamos a impedir que Stark muera desde el presente? —preguntó incrédula—. Él solo existe en nuestro pasado.

—Exacto —respondió animado, señalándola con el bolígrafo—. Por eso mismo es que dije que debía explicarte cómo funciona el tiempo.

Giró la hoja en dirección a ella y apuntó la primera línea recta con el bolígrafo.

—Esta es la línea de tiempo en la que estamos en este universo ahora mismo, estamos en Diciembre de 2042. Sin embargo yo provengo de esta línea temporal —ahora el bolígrafo señaló la línea de abajo—, que pertenece a otro universo. Básicamente a otra realidad.

Sid escribió sobre la primera línea el número 2042, mientras que en la de abajo escribió 2040.

—Entonces ustedes dos vienen del pasado —Bianca intentaba procesar correctamente esa información—, ¿no es así?

—En realidad no, tan solo hicimos lo mismo que hicieron los vengadores para recolectar las gemas del infinito en 2023.

El silencio y la vista fija de Bianca en algún sitio de la habitación, les dejaba bastante claro al par de hermanos que resultaría bastante complicado hacer que la pelirroja comprendiera.

—Esta será una noche larga —dijo Gal poniéndose de pie—. Vamos a necesitar más café.

* * *

"_Los vengadores viajaron a través del reino cuántico e hicieron un salto en el tiempo a otros universos __donde su pasado, ocurría en el presente de ese universo.__"_

"_Nosotros entramos en un punto en este universo, en el que transcurre el 2042, sin embargo en mi línea temporal sigue siendo 2040, porque de eso se trata. En los diferentes universos el tiempo corre diferente."_

"_Si alguien viaja al pasado, ese pasado se vuelve su futuro y lo que fue su presente se vuelve el pasado, que ya no se puede alterar por su nuevo futuro..."_

"_Puede que en uno de los miles de universos en este momento esté transcurriendo el 2018 o el 2023, los puntos esenciales de esta historia."_

"_Así como los humanos tenemos un doble, una persona idéntica a nosotros, en los diferentes universos hay una línea de tiempo casi idéntica a la de otro universo, que transcurre en un tiempo diferente. Quizás ahora mismo hay un 2023 donde Iron Man esté ganando la batalla contra Thanos."_

"_Nosotros debemos recolectar a varios guerreros de diferentes líneas de tiempo que nos ayuden a evitar la muerte de Iron Man y aun así poder garantizar la destrucción de Thanos."_

"_Por eso hemos venido, Bianca, eres la primera y probablemente la versión más fuerte que existe de ti… La próxima que iremos a buscar será Morgan Stark."_

Las voces de los mellizos hijos de Doctor Strange resonaban por toda su cabeza en forma aleatoria impidiéndole un sueño integro, toda la información recibida no le permitía a su cerebro descansar.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su instinto de espía la llevaba a ser sigilosa. Se incorporó sobre sus codos en la cama y observó su alrededor. Gal se encontraba dormida a su lado mientras que Sid dormía sentado, sus brazos estaban sobre la mesa acunando su rostro en forma de almohada improvisada.

La luz del baño se colaba por la puerta entreabierta impidiendo la oscuridad absoluta, de esa forma se sentía más segura. Tomó el móvil que estaba a su lado en la mesa de luz y encontró unas cuantas llamadas perdidas y mensajes, rápidamente desbloqueó la pantalla y se quedó unos instantes leyendo. Sonrió ampliamente.

—Ya te encontré —susurró.

* * *

Sid había tenido un pésimo descanso, la silla de madera no era precisamente donde esperaba pasar la noche, pero al menos era algo. Suspiró cansado y estiró una de sus manos tirando una taza al suelo, el sonido lo alertó y entró en consciencia rápidamente. Aclaró la vista frotando sus ojos y suspiró aliviado al ver que se trataba de una taza caída, sin embargo le llamó la atención ver solo una figura en la cama. Se puso de pie acercándose a la puerta del baño que aún seguía entreabierta como si no hubiera nadie.

—¿Bianca? —preguntó en voz baja, no quería despertar a su hermana.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y al no oír nada abrió la puerta despacio.

Tenía que ser una maldita broma. Rápidamente se dirigió hasta la cama y comenzó a tocar el brazo de la castaña para despertarla, la misma abrió los ojos enseguida.

—No está —soltó entre preocupado y molesto.

La chica se puso de pie y encendió las luces, buscó con la mirada pero fue en vano.

—Tenemos que encontrarla.

—Puede que le haya ocurrido algo, pero también puede que abra la boca —Sid se colocó su chaqueta—. Nadie puede saber de esto.

Levantó sus manos y comenzó a dibujar un círculo frente a él, del otro lado se veía la calle de entrada al edificio en donde estaban, necesitaban salir rápido. La muchacha lo atravesó primero y su hermano la siguió.

* * *

Luego de que la tierra perdiera la mitad de los seres vivos el mundo entró en caos, los gobiernos no supieron reponerse, sin embargo la peor parte llegó cuando cinco años después reapareció la otra mitad restante causando un colapso por falta de recursos a nivel mundial.

Para algunas personas el colapso fue beneficioso, tanta gente desolada resultaba ser un negocio. Stevem Phillips, un gangster de 48 años había construido su propio palacio en un barrio cerrado solo para él y sus amigos. Se le conocían muchos crímenes e incluso estuvo relacionado con el narcotráfico, nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse a él, excepto una persona.

Stevem estacionó el auto frente a la enorme residencia en la que vivía, el sol brillaba con fuerza al ser las 8:42 a.m. Su trabajo de delincuencia le impedía dormir de noche así que su día culminaba justo cuando el de los demás empezaba, en la mañana.

Bostezó al tiempo que abría la puerta de su hogar, colgó la chaqueta y dejó el maletín en el sillón próximo. Se dirigía a la cocina para prepararse algo de desayunar hasta que se frenó en seco.

—Hola guapo.

Bianca se encontraba sentada con los pies sobre la mesa y detrás de ella dos hombres armados, los mismos que el día anterior temieron por su vida al no haber localizado al hombre a tiempo.

—Maldita zorra... —musitó acercándose.

El par de hombres lo apuntaron con sus AK-47 logrando que se detuviera otra vez.

—Yo que tú no haría eso —respondió poniéndose de pie—. A mis amigos les gustan las armas, casi tanto como a ti.

Caminó hasta él quedando frente a frente, tomó la pistola de su muslo y apuntó a su cabeza.

—De rodillas —sentenció.

El hombre de cabello negro y tez morena colocó ambas manos en la cabeza y se arrodilló. La mujer retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de apuntarle, hizo un gesto con la cabeza al sujeto en su derecha y el mismo se acercó a Stevem.

El ahora rehén hizo una maniobra estúpida intentando golpearlo y solo consiguió un puñetazo en el estómago. Lo sentó en una de las sillas y procedió a atarlo de pies y manos. Una vez inmóvil Bianca lo golpeó violentamente en la cabeza con el mango de su arma, se la notaba muy molesta.

—Muchas gracias por sus servicios —se volteó hacia sus empleados—, ya pueden retirarse. No se olviden que en el maletín que trajo este idiota hay unos cuantos billetes.

—No, por favor el maletín no…

Sus súplicas fueron abruptamente calladas por un golpe en la tráquea que le quitó todo el aire, su rostro enrojeció. El par de hombres soltaron una carcajada mientras salían de aquel sitio.

—Tú y yo tenemos muchos que hablar, Stevie.

* * *

Gal y Sid Strange no conocían para nada el lugar al que habían viajado, no tenían la más mínima idea de donde podían buscarla, así que se dirigieron al único sitio en el que habían estado previamente, _la fábrica abandonada. _

Los pasos apresurados se escuchaban en todo el lugar, los mellizos se desplazaban de un lado hacia otro buscando toparse con la pelirroja. El castaño colocó las manos en sus rodillas respirando agitado.

—No está aquí —aseguró la chica.

Unas voces que provenían de afuera se hicieron más cercanas, Sid tomó a su hermana del brazo y ambos se pusieron contra la pared. Ahora podían oír claramente a dos hombres charlando muy animados.

Aunque el lugar era bastante oscuro, aun así al momento de verlos pasar los reconocieron, traían armas y un maletín. Se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza al unísono.

—Oigan muchachos.

Los hombres se voltearon apuntándolo por instinto.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —cuestionó uno de ellos.

—Solamente estoy buscando a Bianca, ayer estuvimos aquí con ella y los vi —explicó calmado—. No quiero problemas, ella y yo somos amigos y solo quiero saber dónde está.

Los hombres armados comenzaron a reír a carcajadas fuera de sí, como si lo que escucharon fuera de lo más gracioso del mundo.

—¡Su amigo! —vociferó con ironía—. Créeme, podría haberte creído cualquier cosa, menos que eres su amigo, esa mujer no tiene amigos.

—Por favor, no me lo hagan difícil, solo quiero saber dónde se encuentra.

—Pues tendrás que matarme para averiguarlo —aseveró.

Sid echó la cabeza hacia atrás con frustración, era una mañana complicada.

* * *

Stevem la observaba fijamente, su boca sangraba y el sabor metálico le causaba desagrado.

—Mátame de una vez.

—Estoy esperando a que la inútil de tu esposa aparezca —respondió asomándose a la sala—. Le sacaré ese niño que lleva dentro a patadas y luego le daré un tiro en la cabeza como a ti.

—Por favor no. —suplicó—. Mi hijo no tiene la culpa, ten piedad.

—Yo también soy la hija de alguien, y era una niña —se acercó intimidante—, y aun así me molestabas.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, puso el arma en su cabeza y esta vez quitó el seguro. El hombre cerró los ojos asustado.

Sintió pasos detrás de ella y al voltearse ahí estaban, apareciendo mientras un círculo de fuego se cerraba detrás de ellos dejando chispas en el suelo.

—Por favor no lo hagas —suplicó Sid.

Gal se tapó la boca con ambas manos al ver al hombre repleto de sangre y con golpes, su rostro reflejaba miedo y tristeza. Bianca notó aquella expresión en su rostro.

—Cúbrele los ojos —le ordenó.

Sid avanzó un par de pasos y la pelirroja regresó la mirada hacia su víctima, el llanto de su hermana lo desconcentró y miró hacia ambos lados.

Bianca Barnes no iba a detenerse, pudo darse cuenta. Miró hacia el piso con frustración y negó con la cabeza para posteriormente abalanzarse sobre su hermana abrazándola. Tapó sus oídos y la ocultó en su pecho, unos segundos después el par de disparos fueron inminentes.

—Vámonos.

La espía pasó por su lado y el castaño caminó hacia la salida aun protegiendo la vista de su hermana, una vez afuera se atrevió a soltarla.

—Yo no soy un monstruo —dijo de espaldas—. Él si es un monstruo —aseveró volteándose hacia ellos.

Se puso frente a Sid mirándolo directo a los ojos, ella podía ver su rechazo y él, podía observar como el sol se filtraba en el azul de sus ojos, haciendo que su pupila se hiciera más pequeña.

—Si alguien le hiciera daño a tu hermana, harías exactamente lo mismo que yo —afirmó sosteniendo la mirada—. Yo no soy ningún monstruo, solo protejo a muchas que como yo no tienen un hermano que las cuide.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Esa mujer era dura, había matado a un hombre y estaba como si nada, y él sabía que era peligrosa. Sin embargo, pudo notar en sus palabras y en su voz temblorosa que no mentía, si lo había hecho, probablemente era por una razón de peso.

—Yo no te juzgo —dirigió la mirada a su hermana—, no tenemos tiempo para eso. Tenemos que irnos —cerró.

* * *

_Diciembre del 2037._

En aquella mañana soleada le había parecido una increíble idea desayunar afuera, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un día inusualmente cálido. Adoraba pasar tiempo con su hija en esos días previos a navidad, era su única familia y quería consentirla tanto como le fuera posible.

La mujer de cabello caoba se encontraba en la cocina cortando algunas piezas de fruta para acompañar el café, preparó una bandeja de forma prolija con dos tazas y de a poco la llenó con todo lo esencial para un desayuno, y un muffin de chocolate extra para su hija.

Tomó la bandeja y se dirigió hasta el jardín donde una chica con el mismo color de ojos y cabello la esperaba, se la notaba muy emocionada al ver el manjar que había preparado su madre.

—Mamá, esto se ve increíble —dijo con evidente dicha.

Pepper tomó asiento a su lado en el sillón. Se encontraban rodeadas de flores y árboles.

—Y además te preparé un muffin de chocolate —respondió sonriente—, tal y como te gusta.

Morgan le dio un sorbo a su café y se deleitó con el sabor.

—Sería genial que pudiéramos comer hamburguesas hoy.

—Morgan… —la observó con desaprobación—. No comerás más hamburguesas, te la pasas comiéndolas, me recuerdas a tu padre.

La adolescente blanqueó los ojos en broma.

Morgan era idéntica a Pepper, el mismo color de cabello y los mismos ojos, sin embargo también era muy similar a Tony. El carácter y la excesiva confianza en sí misma la hacía una Stark de pies a cabeza, nadie podría dudarlo.

Madre e hija platicaban animadamente en aquel jardín, la preocupación parecía no rondar por allí hacía tiempo. Todo era calmo hasta que un pitido sonó en toda la casa alertándolas.

—Entra a la casa —dijo Pepper poniéndose de pie.

—No te voy a dejar sola —respondió nerviosa.

—¡Es la alarma, Morgan! —vociferó.

—No me importa —miró hacia ambos lados con paranoia—, no te dejaré.

Pepper la miró con suma molestia, pero ya no había tiempo para eso. Levantó su mano derecha y con la restante tocó dos veces su alianza. El metal comenzó a cubrirla, aparecía sobre ella como gotas de agua corriendo por su cuerpo. Pocas veces había usado el _Rescue_ ya que no le traía buenos recuerdos, siempre que un Stark vestía un traje, una tragedia ocurría. La transición culminó y sin dudarlo levantó ambas manos preparada para atacar.

Justo frente a ellas un pequeño espiral de fuego y chispas comenzaba a formarse, a hacerse más grande hasta terminar siendo un círculo que reflejaba un lugar totalmente del otro lado.

Pepper quedó paralizada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La última vez que vio esos círculos había sido… _Ese día._

Los mellizos atravesaron ese círculo juntos y detrás de ellos, Bianca apareció.

—Buenos días señora Stark —dijo Sid con naturalidad—, y buenos días a ti también, Morgan.

—¿Quién eres tú? —cuestionó con confusión y desconfianza la viuda de Stark.

El castaño sonrió.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches, tardes o cuando sea que lean esto! Primeramente quería disculparme por la tardanza, no era mi intención actualizar la introducción un mes después, solo que una catarata de desastres ocurrieron y me quedé sin móvil y sin netbook, mis piezas esenciales para la escritura, sin embargo acá me tienen. Ya tengo bastante material preparado para no andar actualizando tan lento.**

**Les cuento que una de mis ideas era crear un _Instagram_ para así publicar algunas de las ediciones que hago, como por ejemplo la foto principal de la historia. En mi mente me creo directora de cine y es por eso que cada vez que desarrollo un personaje para Marvel en mi mente, lo hago pensando y basándome en un actor, en el caso de Morgan no dudé en utilizar la imagen de Katherine Langford porque fue la elegida por los directores. A medida que vayan apareciendo nuestros jóvenes amigos les iré mostrando que actores seleccioné para que puedan imaginarse mejor el personaje, y de hecho a algunos les hice modificaciones con PS para darle más realismo, como por ejemplo, a Katherine Langford le hice el cabello color zanahoria como estaba planeada para _Endgame._ **

**Seguro mientras leían la parte de los saltos en el tiempo estaban como: _oh Flor, quiero matarte_. ¡Lo siento! Es que quería dejar esa teoría explicada en _Endgame_ bien claro antes de proceder, si tienen dudas saben que pueden consultarme en los Reviews o en PM. **

**Me encantaría poder mostrarles las ediciones que hice pero esta plataforma no me permite adjuntar links, así que les diré quienes son los personajes que aparecieron hoy:**

Katherine Langford _(de cabello zanahoria) como_ Morgan Stark.

Danielle Campbell (_de cabello rojo oscuro) _como Bianca Barnes.

Hailee Stainfeld como Gal Strange.

Ross Lynch (_de cabello castaño) _como Sid Strange.

**Si llegaste hasta acá, ¡Gracias y saludos!**


End file.
